


UDF-2457 (day 16-freaking-5)

by justinsbuzz



Series: Gem Dust Bin [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems passed a particular star on their way to the edge of the galaxy.





	UDF-2457 (day 16-freaking-5)

**Author's Note:**

> we have now crossed into unknown waters, everyone. a tad bit over the 164 mark, or 165. It doesn't matter. The only thing that does is that we are now as lost as these goofballs are.

UDF-2457

Watching on the monitor in front of them in the leg ship, Steven, Connie, and the crystal gems saw a small red hue star slowly move past them. Looking on in nervous fear and uncertainty of the unknown, all they could see ahead of them were a few, small oblong shaped stars ahead of them in the far distance.

“Well. That was it. UDF-2457.” Connie said, looking down at her highly modified tablet, which had lost all internet capability, but still contained a sizeable dictionary of the map of the galaxy, courtesy of Peridot. “A red main sequence dwarf star 59 miles from the center of our 100K diameter galaxy. As of now, we’ve become the furthest object of the Milky Way.”

“And judging by our speed and trajectory, we could be in dark space in about an hour.” Peridot said, monitoring some of the consoled that showed the ship’s radar and sensors. I…I can’t believe we’ve made it this far.”

All was quiet on the main bridge. Many of the cured gems, as well as all of the 30 main inhabitants of Beach City were on board. Most of the humans were in stasis pods. The only humans awake were Steven, who was controlling the leg ship with intense concentration, and his best friend and crush, Connie, sitting on the ground right next to Steven, and a sleeping Amethyst. All of the gems were still awake, out and about. Monitoring the ship, and keeping things in some form of order. Garnet had unfused, leaving Sapphire and Ruby, who had her head resting on Sapphires lap and holding her hand, looking on as the last remaining dust cloud of the outer reaches of the galaxy fading away. Pearl, as well as Blue and Yellow Pearls, sat in front of Steven, holding hands tightly in fear of all the things they can never comprehend that laid out before them. Both Blue and Yellow Diamond were there as well in the large seats on either side of Steven. Blue was almost as nervous as the Pearls, while Yellow looked down at her feet, wondering if there was anything that could have been done.

“Was there?” Yellow asked herself out loud.

“What?” Connie asked, looking up at Yellow.

“I…sorry. I was just thinking out loud.” Yellow said, trying to back track, and brushing away what seemed to be a troubling conversation. One that Blue needed to start.

“She, or we, are thinking about if there was anything that could have been done to save Beach City.” Blue Diamond said mournfully. “If there was anything that we could do to save the Earth. Pink’s home.”

“Um, Yes. That.” Yellow quickly brushed away a tear that was about to roll down her cheek. “What she said. Honestly, I don’t want to talk about it.”

What they were speaking of was the moment the Sun went dark. It became nothing. It was still there; it had just turned into absolutely nothing. Vacant of anything. It had become a complete unknown. The leg ship could only take on so many people. The crystal gems did all they could. But the looming questions still remains in all of their minds: was it enough?

The bare thought alone had Steven in a constant state of numbness. But not just if they could have done more, but mostly, where do they go from here.

“Where do we go?” Steven asked. “I don’t know how long we’ve been traveling for. Or how fast we’re going.”

“Well, between the Sol system and UDF-2457 is 34K light years…..hrmm…” Connie began, trying to calculate speed and time. She checked a calendar on the tablet. Pulled up a blank document, and began to tap wildly on the screen before coming up with an answer. “164….hrmm….that can’t be…wait…”

Mysteriously, a slight pop was heard coming from Connie, who fell backewards onto the ground with a dazed look on her face.

“we’ve been going at 8.63 ly a second? Wait…that’s only a unit of measure…all I know is that we’ve been on this ship for 164 days.” Connie said, looking exhausted. “I used to be smart, Steven. what the heck is going on? Why meh brain gone poo?”

“We’ve been in space for 165 days” Peridot mumbled. “you are slipping there, Connie.”

Connie took one look at the tablet, then at Peridot, and once more at the tablet, only to hurl it across the room towards Peridot, who seemingly catches it in thin air using her powers.

“You would be slipping too if you were living off protean bars for 164-” Connie spoke before getting cut off.

“165.” Peridot interrupted, with a flat tone in her voice.

“Whatever, guys.” Steven groaned. “We’ve been drifting in nothingness for 164 days at breakneck speed, and we’re all very, very, very, very tired. I’ve been standing in this position, and I’m afraid of walking away because I don’t know how to walk anymore. Plus, who else could fly this? Aren’t Diamonds the only one who can control these ships?”

A faint and dead silence fell over everyone. Two of the three pearls looked over at Steven and secretly pointed at Pearl.

“Oh come on! Really?” Steven yelled while Pearl tried to shrink down as small as she could before turning around to speak.

“Well, actually, i…forgot how to fly this.” Pearl said guiltily. “I might fly it into a black hole. I don’t have that kind of confidence anymore! And don’t raise your voice, Steven.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired and hungry. I can’t live off of protean bars alone either.” Steven sighed, feeling terrible for yelling.

“Well, there is this.” Pearl spoke feeling even more remorseful than before. She caused a large refrigerator box to immerge from her gem. “I’m not sure if the food is still good or not though. Open at your discretion.”

Connie and Amethyst raced towards the refrigerator, with Amethyst beating her by a small lead, causing Connie to fall to her knees with a loud ‘no!’. Opening the refrigerator, Amethyst’s eyes grew wide with glee while Connie and Steven looked on in absolute horror and disgust. The food was definitely not fit for human consumption. Everything within had either turned green and grey with mold, or a small few items growing horrific eyeballs. To Steven and Connie, it was the last glimpse of hope that had been extinguished. To Amethyst, it was a treasure chest of food.

“Alright, P! I knew you would come through for us!” Amethyst exclaimed, jumping into the fridge and closing it behind her, much to the disgust of Steven and Connie.

“Us? US?! We’re not going to make it!” Steven exclaimed. “And I’m going to die standing on this as we travel who knows how long until we arrive at a habitable civilized galaxy.”

“Oh.” Blue began to speak before catching herself. Steven’s head turned towards her.

“’Oh’ what?” Steven said, sounding very annoyed.

“Well…. don’t be mad…but…” Blue began to speak cautiously. “I had just remembered right now, but, if you slide your left foot farther to your left, and move it in front of you….it should….”

“Do that, and you’ll have auto pilot activated.” Yellow Diamond finished the cautious sentence of Blue Diamond. Seeing as how Steven is afraid to move his leg, Connie walked over to Steven, slid his left leg further away from Steven when a faint light glowed on the floor. At that point, small dots immerged going around to the front of Steven, and showed a faint circle. Connie then carefully slid Stevens leg, turning it towards the second circle, to which the pad Steven was on turned green, and the pink aura that was surrounding Stevens legs had faded away. Steven nearly fell over before Connie caught Steven in his arms.

“Connie?” Steven spoke softly, looking up at Connie. “I…can’t feel my legs…”

“That’s because you’ve been standing there for 16- 165 days, you goofy little biscuit.” Connie spoke, looking deep into Steven’s eyes. If there were any romantic feelings to be had, it was extinguished when Amethyst opened up the door to look over at the two, causing a wave of foul odor to rush out.

“You two better not start making out!” Amethyst said, causing Steven and Connie to feel really embarrassed.

“So…asking to fall asleep on your lap would be pretty awkward right now?” Steven asked, looking very much embarrassed.

“I’m going to go get you a pillow now, Steven.” Connie said, laying Steven softly on the ground to go get a pillow from Pearl, but not before leaning in to whisper into Steven’s ear. “But if it weren’t for Amethyst, I would definitely let you sleep on my lap.”

“I HEARD THAT!” Amethyst yelled, turning her small hidden ears into insanely larger ones. Connie walked away in a huff before looking at the screen to see an odd shaped object which anyone would definitely say, was a man-made satellite, with what could have been a small, golden disk on the side of it.

“What was that?” Connie asked, looking both shocked and confused. The Diamonds looked at each other nervously.

“So…do YOU want to tell them that there was an advanced human civilization that existed before we came to earth, or shall I?” Yellow asked Blue in a deadpan voice.

“WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Yelled Steven and Connie in unison.

After a brief pause, Peridot started chuckling to herself.

“Oh, Connie, I kind of goofed up on calculations. You were right. it is 164 days!” Peridot chuckled. “Silly me!”

Peridot was never seen from again.

Cause Connie ate her gem with a side of a protean bar and an uncooked can of baked beans.

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles like a madman.*


End file.
